Unified Dimensions: Heartful Flame Chapter 1
The series is a spin-off to the original Phineas and Ferb series which extended it's universe with other universes based on other TV Shows and films.It started with the EKDC Film Trilogy before continuing to the EKDC TV Series and the sequel series Fireside Crusaders. EKDC Trilogy 3 Movies are the start of the Extended PnF Universe Series.The tradition of visiting other dimensions started with the first movie.The Trilogy are considered to be part of the TV Series. Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis.png|The First Movie|link=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 Fatewhile's Return.png|The 2nd Movie|link=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis 2 :Fatewhile's Return Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter The Christmas Miracle.png|The 3rd Movie|link=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis The Final Chapter :The Christmas Miracle TV Series After the trilogy,the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe series spawn three TV Series. Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) A tv spin-off to the trilogy.It is the first series in the Extended PnF Universe series.It has 3 seasons.It continues the tradition of visiting dimensions and started tradition of visiting new dimensions based on other TV Shows in each episode.It also features the Cutie Mark Crusaders as a secondary character to the series,along with the new Digimon introduced,Time-mon.It aired for 97 episodes and spawns 4 TV Specials. Fireside Crusaders (series) A TV Sequel to EKDC.It is the second series in the Extended PnF Universe Series.It has 5 seasons.It is also split into 2 halfs.The first half is the first four seasons which continued the tradition of characters visiting dimensions based on other TV Shows in regular episodes.It also features the debut of Zoey,the Engine Trio,Donny,Suujo and Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel.The 2nd half,entitled Ancient Relic Search,is the 5th Season which has an entirely new format and plot elements.The concept of visiting other TV Show-based dimensions disappeared after the last dimension based on other TV Shows/film,the Terminator Universe is featured.It features the characters searching for the ancient 25 relics that opens the door to the Legendry Treasure,which is said to have the power to defeat New Horoscopes.Characters joining the cast are Nemo,the Tamagotchi characters and Mellana.It aired for 151 episodes and spawn 8 movies and 9 specials. Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains A TV Sequel to both EKDC and Fireside Crusaders.It has a totla of 6 seasons.It is the third and final series in the Extended PnF Universe Series.It also celebrates the 15th and later the 20th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Series.The episode returned to concept of visiting dimension based on other TV Shows in daily episodes but not visiting new ones and each dimension visting is split into arcs.It features the characters revisiting one dimension after-another after the Darkness Army changed it's appearence and storing it's old appearence in the Dimension Mountains.Several characters also have new looks and upgrades.Unlike the previous two series,this series seems to focus more on action as it combines both the bright tones and tokusatsu-like tones from the two previous series.It aired for 268 episodes and spawn 2 movies,making it the longest running TV Series. Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series).png|EKDC TV Series|link=Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) Fireside Crusaders.png|Fireside Crusaders|link=Fireside Crusaders (series) Fireside Crusaders The Spirals of the Mountains.png|Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains|link=Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains Japanese Dub to be added.... Anniversaries There are a total of 3 anniversaries celebrated. 10th Anniversary The Movie Fireside Crusaders: The Musical Movie celebrates the 10th Anniversary of the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe.To commemorate it,the movie features characters from previous episodes and movies of the Extended PnF Series.References from the previous movies associated with the Extended PnF Universe Series are also made.It is also the anniversary of the very first movie associated with the series.In the Japanese Dub's case,since there is a one year gap between the EKDC Movies that during the broadcast of half of EKDC and half of Fireside Crusaders in US and the Japanese Dub of EKDC aired during the broadcast of half of Fireside Crusaders in US,there is a tenth anniversary for the Japanese Dub as well. 15th Anniversary The movie Fireside Crusaders The Final Movie: The Last Chapter celebrates the 15th Anniversary.As with the 10th Anniversary film,the movie features many returning previous Dimension characters and regular characters to commemorate it.The series that celebrates it is the third series (Season 1-Season 4 half),which features many returning characters.It is also the anniversary of the broadcast of the first Phineas and Ferb episode,"Rollercoaster".In the Japanese Dub,the 15th Anniversary is years away from the US Version. 20th Anniversary Season 4 half until Season 6 of Fireside Crusaders: The Spirals of the Mountains celebrates the 20th Anniversary as it is the anniversary series of the Extended PnF Series.It is the only anniversary where it doesn't have any movie celebrating it.It also continues to feature returning characters from the two series EKDC and Fireside Crusaders. 25th Anniversary The final movie installment Fireside Crusaders Chronicles: Milly's Big Day celebrates the 25th Anniversary of the Extended PnF Series.It is the only anniversary not to be conjure within a TV Series.Though it doesn't feature any returning previous Dimension characters,it features elements from various previous movies and episodes.Also during the end credits,various clips from the 3 TV Series,the movies and TV Specials. Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 10th Anniversary.png|The 10th Anniversary Logo Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 15th Anniversary.png|The 15th Anniversary logo. Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 20th Anniversary.png|The 20th Anniversary Logo Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe Series 25th Anniversary.png|The 25th Anniversary Logo Fireside Crusaders Chronicles Background Information *The EKDC Films has a different type of format than the TV Series. *The Extended PnF Universe combines aspects and elements from various other TV shows.For example: The usage of Gaia Memories and Digivolution. *Each series differs in one way: EKDC has mostly misadventure,Fireside Crusaders has both action and misadventures and FC: The Spiral of the Mountains is mostly action. *The only sequel series to have use the name from the preceder id the 3rd Series,plus the subtitle.This is to reflect that Katie,Milly and the CMCs are main characters and the fact that the whole team has been named in the 2nd Series' 5th Season. *The dinamic ending for the TV Series affliated with the Extended Phineas and Ferb Universe is the final episode of the third series: The Infinite Points of Light,as it is the series finale overall for it.The final songs of the series used are Bokura no Digital World (to mirror that the bonds between the Dimension Character are always strong and light always win over darkness),Ride the Wind ~Climax Version! (to mirror the final battle between good and evil in the series) and Takin' Care of Things (to mirror that everyting is back to normal,and new generations have born).This song is replaced by Moshimo☆Para Dance ~Finale Mix~ in the Japanese Dub Version.Though there have been many further adaptations. *Like the original Phineas and Ferb series,the theme used for the series are geometrical shapes. more coming soon.. Category:Fanon Works